Super Smash Bros: La leyenda de los elegidos
by leonix644
Summary: La 5 edición del torneo smash esta lista. pero que ocurrirá cuando las cosas no salen como se tenían planeadas
1. capítulo 1

Hola a todos, bienvenidos/as sean a mi primer fanfiction. espero os guste, yo no dire lo tipico de todos en la primera historia, al contrario, espero los que la leais sean criticos al comentar para ayudarme a mejorar. Y ahora, algunas aclaraciónes:

 _H_ ola~narración

Hola~ habla normal

HOLA~gritar

• simbolo de los pensamientos

 _(hola)~ traducción de idiomas_

 _Hola ~telepatia_

 **Disclaimer: smash bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores**

_Comenzamos_

 **Capítulo 1 Remake:**

 **El Universo de Mario**

 _Era una mañana soleada en el Reino Champiñón, pero los hermanos Mario no podian darse el lujo de disfrutar, pues, tenían una misión pendiente, rescatar a la princesa peach del malvado_ Bowser.

-¿Porque ese Koopa mutado no se cansa de secuestrar a peach?- _dijo enojad_ o

-No se hermano, almenos sabemos que por su "belleza" no es.

 _respondió Luigi despreocupado_

-¿Que dijiste? - _pregunto Mario irritado_

-¡Ah! ¡Nada, nada, mira alli! es el castillo de bowser! -dijo acobardado

-¡Ahora si que no se nos escapa! - _dijo Mario, decidido a rescatar a peach de una vez por todas_

-Eso es, vamos a por el

•buf... por poco

 _ya en la entrada del castillo..._

-Vaya, parece que Bowser se esmeró en el diseño de la puerta

-¿Bowser o varios Koopas con una paga de mierda?

-Hablas como si los Toads cobrasen mucho...

¡Venga que nos estamos saliendo del tema! - dijo Mario empujando la puerta.

 _Luego de muchas salas llenas de hermanos martillo, koopas, goombas y sobretodo boos, los hermanos Mario llegaron a la sala de Bowser._

-¡¡¿¿E-E-E-ERA NECESARIO QUE PU-PU- PUSIERA UN EJERCITO DE BO-BO- BOOS!!?? _-Grito temblando un Luigi totalmente pálido_ -

-Completamente

 _Respondió_ el villano

-¡BOWSER! - _gritaron los plomeros_

-El mismo que viste y calza

-¿Pero si vas desnudo siempre?- _pregunto Inocente Luigi_

-¿Es en serio? - _respondieron al unisolo mario y bowser mientras se daban un faceplan al mismo tiempo_

-¿Dije algo mal?

•No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías... ¡ROAAR!

-¡AAAAAH! ¡MARIO AYUDAME! - _suplico luigi mientras escapaba del fuego_

¡Alla voy luigi! - _dijo mientras corria a por Bowser el cual estaba distraido_ _lanzando_ _fuego_.

¡TOMA ESTO INTENTO DE DRAGON! _-Grito mientras golpeaba a bowser en la mandíbula con su martillo, el cual respondió dandole un puñetazo a mario en la cara_

¡¡¡Maldito seas plomero de quinta!!!

Deja a mi hermano en paz!- _aprovechando la distracción, luigi salto en la cabeza de bowser_

-Estoy harto de vosotro, ¡siempre teneis que entrometeros en mis planes! pero hoy sera diferente -bramó _bowser_ -¡JUNIOR, TRAE EL CONTROL! - _Grito a su hijo_

-A la orden papá

 _le respondio bowser jr, su hijo, mientras le lanzaba el control remoto_

-Ahora a ver que haceis - _dijo mientras oprimia el boton del control y se abría un compuerta en el techo de la cual salia una jaula con peach en su interior mientras colgaba sobre la lava_

-¡¡MARIOOOOOO!! - _Grito peach colgando en la jaula_

-Tranquila princesa, te bajare de ahí.

-BUAJAJAJA _-Reia estrepitosamente el rey de los koopas interrumpiendo a mario-_ Ponedme un dedo encima y junior cortara la cadena que la sostiene y creo que sabreis lo que ocurrira si se cae _advirtió_ _bowser_

-¿Pero que va a ocurrir? podemos atraparla en la caída - _dijo luigi con aires de intelectual_

-hermano...

-si mario?

-mira a nuestro alrededor...

-¡WHAAAA. PERO DE DONDE SALIO TANTA LAVA! - _gritó el pobre luigi dandose cuenta de_ la situación

-No esta hablando enserio... ¿Verdad? _Dudo bowser_

si tan solo te contara... - _suspiro mario en t_ ono derrotista.

Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que eso pase

 _dijo una voz misteriosa_

¿De donde me suena esa voz? - _pregunto bowser jr._

espera un momento, no sera... - _respondio mario dudando_

-¡Correcto! soy yo. Master hand -

 _dijo la mano flotante haciendo su presentación_

¡¡¡¡¡Y CRAZY TAMBIEN BIENE EN EL PAQUETEEEEE!!!!! - _Grito su hermano, crazy hand_

-¡¡NO GRITES EN MI OIDO ANIMAL DE CIRCO!! - _grito master en un tono mas alto que su hermano_

-Zorry brother

 _se disculpo_

-Da igual, a lo que venimos. no podemos dejar que ninguno se mate aqui pues nos quedariamos sin alguno de los mas emblemáticos del torneo que viene

 _hablo calmadamente master hand_.

-¡Eso quiere decir que! - _empezó luigi-_ ¡Se aproxima un nuevo torneo smash!

 _finalizo mario_.

-Correc-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Interrumpio bowser a la mano._

 _-¡estaba tan cerca! -arrodillado y dando puñetazos al suelo_.

-Ya deje su rabieta y vaje a peach

 _le respondio crazy a bowser_

-¿Tengo opción? - _preguntó_

-Nope

 _fue lo unico que el guante_ dijo

-Mas os vale que ese torneito vuestro valga la pena este año o hare que te arrepientas de haber interrumpido

 _advirtió_ _bowser_

-¡Oh! no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¡el de este año sera el mejor que nunca! ¡no lo dudes! - _expreso con emoción master hand_

-por cierto avisenle a Wario, los Koopalings y a Rosalina de esto

 _les_ _aviso a tiempo_

-¡JAJA esto sera muy diver! ¡voy corriendo con los chicos! _-se fue corriendo_ _bowsy apresurado mientra iba a buscar a los koopalings_

-Salvados por la campana o en este caso el guante flotante

 _dijo luigi_

-Menos mal

 _respondio_ su hermano

-¡ME VAN A BAJAR DE AQUI O NO! - _Grito peach reacordandoles su presencia_

-O perdona

 _dijo master rompiendo la jaula y recogiendo a peach en la caída_

-Gracias hermanos hand

 _dijo peach dandoles un beso a cada uno haciendo que se sonrrojen_

-A, claro, nosotros recorremos el reino champiñon y ni recivimos nada a cambio _dijeron los hermanos mario molestos_

-No os pongais así, ya sera para la próxima .

restandole importancia al asunto.

-¿Ya que... oye y que hay de los nuevos luchadores? - _pregunto luigi_

¡Seran una sorpresa! ya les enviamos la invitación y los conocereis en la mansión. Para ello solo reunanse todos cuando esten listos y parense en este soporte de trofeo uno por uno

 _hablo la mano derecha dandole el soporte a mario_

-Almenos alli sera legal pegarle a alguien una paliza.

 _hablo bowser, cuyo comentario no sorprendió a nadie_.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a avisar a otros peleadores. ¡Nos vemos en el torneo smashers! - _se despidio master_

-¡Y aguacando el ala que nos queda people! - _despidiendose crazy tan energético como siempre_

-¿Bueno y ahora que? - _pregunto_ el fontanero de verde

-Yo voy a llevar a peach al castillo, luigi avisa a rosalina y bowser hasle saber a wario

 _ordeno mario_

-Okei dokey

 _respondio luigi con emocion_

-Que conste que esta es la unica vez que sigo una de tus ordenes

 _hablo un_ _bowser_ _malhumorado_

-Pues esta pactado, nos vemos en la playa koopa por la tarde, dentro de tres dias para que podamos empacar

 _informando peach el lugar de encuentro_

 _Ahi se despidieron todos habiendo establecido donde encontrarse._

 _El dia siguiente fueron a avisar a sus respectivos correspondientes._

 _Con luigi:_

•Bueno, ya llegue al Observatorio de las estrellas... pero... ¿como se supone que encuentre a Rosalina?, ¡este lugar es inmenso! - _penso luigi mientras admiraba_ _el lugar._

-¿Quien esta ahi? - _pegunto una voz_

-¿Qu-qu-quien dijo e-e-eso?

-¡Oh! tranquilo Luigi, solo soy yo

-¡Ah! Rosalina, menos mal, ¿como le haces para no perderte aqui?

-Llevo viviendo aqui miles de años, conosco el lugar

-Bueno me ahorraste el encontrarte

-¡Cierto! ¿Para que estas aqui? ¿Se confirmo Luigi Galaxi?

•Ojala. -No es por eso por lo que estoy aqui, ayer recivimos una visita de Master Hand informandonos de una nueva edicion del torneo smash y nos pidio que te avisemos.

-¡¡Genial!! ¿Cuando puedo ir?

-Quedamos en la playa koopa por la tarde dentro de tres días para teletrasportarnos hacia la nueva mansión smash.

-Menos mal, asi tendré tiempo de hacer mi equipaje. Gracias de todos modos.

 _agradeciendo a luigi por la informacion_

-¿Oye podrias teletransportarme hacia mi casa? - _pidio luigi_

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por avisarme. ¡Nos vemos! -s _e despidio, mientras enviava a luigi a la puerta de su casa._

-¡¡¡NO SABIA QUE FUESE TAN INTENSO!!! _grito luigi, mientras vomitaba en el cubo de basura mas cercano_...

 _Ese mismo día en diamond city._

 _Con Bowser:_

•Esta debe ser la casa de Wario segun la direccion

 _penso tocando la puerta._

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO PIENSO PAGARTE JIMMY! - _Grito Wario desde dentro_

-¿Que Jimmy? soy Bowser

 _pregunto confundido_

-¿¡Bowser!? ¿que haces aqui? - _abrió_ _Wario la puerta_

-Vengo de parte de master hand, prepara tu equipaje, nos vemos en tres dias en la playa koopa por la tarde para ir a la mansión smash. hay nuevo torneo

 _le informo el koopa gigante_

-Ten por seguro que alli estare

•WHAHAHA NO PUDO VENIR EN MEJOR MOMENTO, WAHAHA ASÍ NO TENDRE QUE PAGAR LAS DEUDAS DEL TORNEO DE VIDEOJUEGOS

-Eso es todo, yo me voy. Nos vemos wario

-Nos vemos Bowser, me voy a preparar el Equipaje.

-¡¡¡AHÍ ESTA WARIO!!! ¡PAGA LO QUE NOS DEBES! - _grito_ _un_ a turba furiosa.

-¡Maldicion me toca correr! - _dijo wario nervioso_.

 _tres dias después todos se habian reunido con su respectivo equipajes para ir a la mansión._

-¿Estáis preparados? - _pregunto mario_

 _Con un asentimiento por parte de todos mario se poso primero sobre el soporte desapareciendo_

-Luigi, te toca

 _dijo wario_

-Tengo malas experiencias con el teletrasporte

 _explico mientras_ _Rosalina_ _reía disimuladamente_

-¡No me seas gallina o te hago brocheta! _amenazo bowser y por miedo luigi se subio en el soporte_

-Mi turno

 _dijo bowser desapareciendo tambien para ser seguido por wario y rosalina_

-Pues solo quedo yo. Me pregunto que pasará con el soporte...

 _pensando peach en voz alta_ _mientras se subia y era teletransportada junto con el soporte_

 _mientras eso ocurria, en la jungla DK_

 _Con Crazy Hand:_

-¿Hay simios hai dentro? - _pregunto crazy mientras daba literalmente puñetazos a la puerta_

-¡UH UH! (¡ _quién esta golpeando mi puerta!)_ - _"hablo" Donkey mientras habria la puerta con fuerza y se sorprendia por la presencia de crazy_

-Hola amigo simio, ¿que hai? vine pa' decirte que te vienes al nuevo torneo smash. toma este soporte, cuando esteis ready parese en el para ir a la mansion.

-¿IH IH? (¿ _por que tardas tando donkey?)_ _pregunto diddy mientras se quedaba anonadado por la aparicion de crazy_

-Bueno pues tu ya le explicas Donko, yo me voy.

-¿Que ocurrio?

-Entra y te cuento

 _Mas tarde..._

-¿Listo diddy?

¡Mas que nunca!

 _una vez listos se suben al soporte y son enviados a la mansión._..

 _mientras tanto en la isla yoshi_

 _Con Master Hand:_

-¡Green Yoshi alfin te encuentro! - _luego de media hora de buscar entre yoshis_

-¡Hola master!, bueno verte

-Igualmente yoshi, vine a informarte que el nuevo torneo smash esta listo.

-¡¡¡Que guay!!!

-Y sera el mejor hasta la fecha

-Tu nunca decepciona Master

-Y esta no sera la primera vez, tenlo por seguro.

 _un día después_

-vamos a ello

e _mocionado subiendose al soporte con todo listo_

en una consulta del reino champiñon...

-Hola doctor, ¿como le va?

-¡Master hand! que honor que venga a mi consulta, ¿que se le ofrece? _preguntó doctor mario_

-El nuevo torneo smash ya esta preparado y espero que estés dispuesto a participar

-últimamente no han habido muchos enfermos. por mi bien

-Maravilloso, tenga este soporte. solo parese sobre el para ir a la mansion

-Gracias sr.

-Nos vemos en el torneo doctor mario

 _Pero mientras todos recibían el_ soporte personalmente, cierta princesa recibia una carta...

-¿Y esto que es?-dijo mientras recibia la carta de uno de sus criados

-Cordiales saludos princesa daisy, usted ha sido selecionada para participar en toneo super smash bros, si desea participar solamente use el soporte que viene adjunto a la carta, parese sobre el y sera enviada directamente a la mansion smash

 _leyó daisy en voz alta_

-¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR!, ¡SUBDITOS PREPAREN MI EQUIPAJE, ME VOY DE VIAJE! - _Grito la princesa de Sarasaland emocionada_.

 _Por otra parte, en la jungla kong otra carta era enviada._

-Mi rey, le ha llegado esta carta _informaba un kritter a su soberano_

-¡Trae acá! - _ordeno un kritter mucho mas grande_ , corpulento con una corona y su rasgo mas notorio: un enorme ojo injectado en sangre.

Cordiales saludos, King K. Rool, usted a sido invitado al torneo super smash bros, si decide participar parese sobre el soporte adjunto a esta carta

 _leyo el cocodrilo_

-¿Torneo smash? ¿Eso que es?

-Jamás pense que sería invitado...

-¿Por?

-¿Ah? ¿dije eso en voz alta? no me hagas caso, solo unos negocios mal hechos que ya no tienen importancia...

-esta bien, me retiro mi rey

 _hizo una reverencia y se fué_

-Bien DK... Veamos tu expresion cuando te arruine este torneucho tuyo ¡JAJAJA!

_Fin de la primera parte_

Si, alfin hize el remake, esto si se puede llamar un buen capitulo pero de todos modos de aqui a la salida no escribire para que salga toda la info.

Eso es todo, comenten que les parecio y gracias por leer.


	2. capítulo 2

Hola a todos los que entren al fic. de ahora en adelante intentaré que los capítulos sean más largos. Una última cosa, cuando ponga un* sera para una explicación al final.

 _Hola_ ~narración

•será el simbolo para los pensamientos

Hola~ habla normal

HOLA~gritar

(hola)~ traducción de idiomas

Hola~telepatia

 **Disclaimer: smash bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores**

Comenzamos_

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **El universo de zelda**

 _Nos encontramos en un prado despejado... de no ser por una bestia gigante de nombre Ganon y un chico rubio con un arco y un caballo de nombre Link_

Rindete Ganondorf, tarde o temprano caeras

-¡No podras vencerme! tengo el poder de la princesa

-¡Aún con ese poder no sera suficiente!

 _La batalla se alargo durante varias horas hasta que link salió vencedor, liberando así a la princesa Zelda_

Héroe, has salvado Hyrule de la bestia de Ganon

-¡HAS GANADO ESTA VEZ LINK, PERO EN 100 AÑOS REGRESARE Y ME VENGARE! _Grito Ganondorf_

-Y dentro de 100 años mi sucesor te vencerá como hicieron mis ancentros y yo.

-Un momento, ¿porque no se desvanece? _Pregunto Zelda con intriga_

-¡HAHAHA has fallado link sigo con vida y ahora te destruire! _Rió Ganon pensando que habia ganado._

-Pero eso es imposible, deberias haber muerto.

-Nada es imposible si se trata de mi- _Haciendo Master Hand su aparición_

-Con que se trataba de ti, menos mal por un momento pensaba que Ganondorf se habia vuelto inmortal- _Suspiró Zelda_

-¡MALDICION ESTABA TEN CERCA!

-No te enfades Ganon, podras golpearlos en el nuevo torneo smah

-¡Genial! ¿Cuándo es?- _Link estaba emocionado_

-Tranquilo, la mansión está lista, solo teneis que hacer el equipaje y subiros sobre este soporte de trofeo.

-Interesante... ¿Quiénes son los nuevos? _Pregunto Zelda con intriga_

-Será una sorpresa, con la información dada me retiro, aún me queda mucha gente por avisar _Se despidió el guante gigante_

-Muy bien, a preparar todo para mañana _Ordenó Zelda_

-¿Mañana? no tengo tiempo suficiente- _explicó_ _el gerudo_

-Pues cuando nos vayamos toma el soporte y ya irás cuando quieras.

-De acuerdo me voy a por mis cosas, nos vemos princesa, hasta nunca Ganon

 _El día siguiente Link y Zelda estaban listos para irse._

-Lista princesa?

-Completamente Link

-Callense y apurense para que me lleve el soporte- _ordenó Ganon_

-Vale gruñon pero no me pegues- _Se burló Link subiendo al soporte_

Adiós- _dijo Zelda_

HAHA YA NO HAY NADIE QUE ME IMPIDA DOMINAR HYRULE

 _extrañamente el soporte comenzó a brillar_

¿Hola? ¿Ganon?- _habló el soporte_

-¡Qué demo-

-Soy Master Hand, este trasto también funciona como comunicador. Ataca Hyrule y yo mismo te aniquilo. Adios- _el soporte perdió el brillo_

¡Mierda!- _Fué lo único que Ganon pudo decir_

 _Una semana después ya estaba listo para ir al torneo._

Solo espero esta tontería valga la pena- _Pensó el gerudo._..

 _Mientras eso ocurria Crazy Hand viajaba al pasado para buscar a los otros Links._

 _Año 2002, Con crazy:_

Hola falso Link, ¿que hai?

-Whoa Crazy no me asustes... ¿espera como me llamaste?

-¿Eh? Yo no dije na. Solo bine a invitarte al nuevo torneo smash.

-¡Que bien! pensaba que para la nueva edición no estaría pero me equivoque

-A mi también me sorprende pero el que manda es mi hermano, yo siquiera se cuantos son este año

-Eso no importa, cuantos mas mejor.

-Coooorrecto, ¡uy! se me olvidaba, toma este soporte, cuando estes preparado parate sobre el e irás a la mansión.

-¡Estare allí hoy mismo! voy por mi maleta- _salió corriendo_

Uno menos, veamos quien toca ahora... ¡A, si! Link de niño. Allá aque voy.

 _Mientras el hermano loco viajaba en el tiempo, el hermano cuerdo también lo hacia pero no para buscar a un Link_

 _Año 1998, Con Master:_

-Hola Sheik, que tal

-No puedo quejarme

-Me alegra oir eso, he venido para darte esto- _Saca el soporte-_ estas invitado al torneo smash de este año

-¿Y que hago con el soporte?

-Parate Sobre el cuando estés listo, te esperamos en la mansión.

-Allí estaré, adiós Máster

-Adiós Sheik

 _Y devuelta con la otra mano..._

 _Año 1998, Con Crazy:_

-Hola Niño

-Hola Master Hand, han pasado más de 10 años

-¿Máster Hand? ah, ya veo, me confundizte con mi hermano, ya me acorde de que tu jamas llegaste a conoserme el la edicion Melee.

-¿Perdona no entiendo?

-Cuando fué el torneo en el que estuviste presente yo fuí un jefe zecreto al cual solo Mario y Samus lograron conocer

-Ah, eso lo explica... ¿pero que haces aquí?

-¿No es obio? estas invitado al nuevo torneo smash

-¡Genial! ha pasado mucho tiempo¿como me apunto?

-Fácil, toma este soporte, cuando estes listo subete a ele

-!ALFIN VOLVERE A UN TORNEO, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Ehhh...

-Llamame Crazy Hand

-Muchas gracias Crazy, hoy mismo estaré allí- _Se despidió young Link_

 _Todos los personajes del universo de Zelda estaban invitados pero las manos no habían acabado su trabajo..._

 _En algún lugar del multiverso:_

-¿Invitaste a todos Crazy?

-Ni lo dudes brother

-Bien... ahora toca los de Fire Emblem

-¿Que? ahí hay mucha gente, dejémoslo para otro cap ¿podemos hacer otros universos?

-Está bien, ve al universo de Pikmin, yo me dirigiré a Metroid.

-Tranquilo,¡puedes confiar en mi!

-Ojala pudiera...

 **Universo de Pikmin**

 _Con Crazy:_

-Donde podré encontrar a olimar- _Pensaba la mano-_ ¡Hey! un Pikmin, ¡Oye tu! bicho extraño ¿me puedes llevar con tu lider?

-¿Pik? (¿Cómo me llamaste?)

-¡Si! muchas grasias, yo te sigo

•Pi...(no tiene remedio...)

 _Media hora después, en la nave de olimar_

-Hola de nuevo Crazy ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Vine para invitarte al nuevo Torneo smash

-Vaya... que inesperado, ¿Cuándo es?

-Ya está listo, solo subete a este soporte cuando quieras ir

-Esta bien... allí estaré

-Eso esperamos

 _Una vez invitado a olimar Máster se dirige al universo de Metroid_

 **Universo de Metroid**

 _Dentro de la nave de Samus. Con Máster:_

Hola señorita Samus, que tal todo.

-¡Hola Máster hand! ¿A que se debe tu visita?

-vine a decirte que estas invitada al torneo smash de este año.

-¡Que bién! ¿Cuando estará listo?

-Ya lo está, por eso estoy aquí

-¿Y como puedo ir?

-Pues solo parate sobre este soporte y te teletransportara

-¿Debo ir con o sin traje?

-llevalo puesto, pero allí me lo entregas, lo modificare para que tenga inteligencia artificial igual que R.O.B

-Entendido Señor, allí estaré... ¿me permite preguntarle acerca de los nuevos luchadores?

-Aprecio suficiente mi vida como para responderme en estos momentos y sobre todo a tí, ¡Adios!

-¿A qué se estaría refiriéndo?

 _Luego de ser invitada Samus, en un planeta remoto, un peligroso enemigo volvía a la vida y era revivido nada más ni nada menos que por la mano maestra..._

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Quien eres?

Soy Master Hand, te reviví por que quiero que participes en mi torneo...

-¿Y si me niego?

-Volverás al mundo de los muertos...

-¿Como puedo participar?

-Veo que te interesa... Solo agagarrate a mi y te teletransportare al lugar, Dark Samus.

 _Mientras ésto ocurria otro nuevo Guerrero recibía una carta..._

 _en una nave espacial, en algun lugar del espacio..._

-Señor, tiene correo.

-¡Eso es imposible! estamos en mitad del espacio y nadie sabe la localización.

-abrala y salgamos de dudas- _dijo el soldado entregando la carta._

-Veamos que hay aquí... Hola estimado Pirata Ridley, usted ha sido seleccionado para participar en el torneo super smash bros, si acepta la propuesta prometemos que arreglaremos su cuerpo para eliminar las partes metálicas y dejarlo como originalmente estaba. subase al soporte adjunto para ir al lugar del torneo. Esperamos verlo aquí. Firma:Master Hand...

-El torneo smash... pensaba que era una leyenda.

-¡Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo, y para terminar me devolveran mi cuerpo a su estado original. hahaha ya no mas Metal Ridley, allí estaré Máster Hand.

 _Una vez invitados ambos universos los hermanos volvieron a reunirse_

¿Estas zeguro de que fue buena idea invitar a Ridley?

-Cuánto más caos mejor hermano, tu deberias saberlo...

-Ya, pero cuando se encuentre con samus acabaran destruyendo la mansión.

-Estaré allí para evitarlo...

-¿Y ahora que? esto quedó corto.

-Te dije que debimos ir a fire Emblem.

-Eso para la prósima, aun podemos ir a dos univerzos más, ¿no?

-Creo que si, ve a buscar a pac-man, yo voy por sonic.

-¡Andando!

 **Universo de Pac-Man**

•Una bola amarilla en una construcción negra con azul*... ¿quien diría que seria tan difisil?

-¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Ah? ¡Pac-Man! por fin te encuentro, ¿donde estabas?

-Acabo de llegar, ¿no pensarias que mi universo es solamente esto?

-Bueeeeno... Tal vez

-Al grano Crazy.

•Este tipo es imposible...

-Estoy aquí para informarte del nuevo torneo smash.

-WAKAWAKAWAKA

-¿Eso que fué?

-Perdon... me emocione. ¿Cuándo es?

-¡Ya está listo!

-¡Enserio! ¡vamos llevame!

-no tengas prisa, ten este soporte, cuando eztes listo solo subete a el

-¡Gracias Crazy!

-De nada.

-Una cosita... ¿podrias decirme quienes son los nuevos?

-Nope

-¡Por favor!

-Te dare una pista solo por que me caes fino, pero no le digas a Máster que me azesina.

-¡Vamos! ¡no me dejes con la emoción!

-Tres de los nuevos vienen de los universos de Metroid y Mario.

-¿Me pregunto quiénes serán?

-Eso ya no te lo diré, me voy antes de que sigas inzistiendo.

-Chao Crazy

 **Uni** **verso de Sonic**

 _Nos encontramos en Green Hill Zone, donde podemos ver a un erizo azul durmiendo bajo un arbol... Con Máster:_

-Hola Sonic

-ZZZZZZzzzzz

-Sonic, ¿me escuchas?

-ZZZZZZzzzzz

-¡¡¡SONIIIIIIIC!!!

-ZZZZZzzzz cinco minutos más mamá ZZZZZZzzzz

-Bueno siempre quise hacer esto- _Dijo la mano haciendo aparecer un balde lleno de agua helada y tirándoselo a sonic_

AAAAAAAAAH, ¡QUE HACES IDIOTA! ¡¡SABES QUE ODIO EL AGUA ESTUPIDO GUANTE!!

-Era la unica forma de despertarte... ahora que me estas escuchando iré al grano, el nuevo torneo smash está listo.

-¿Y te costaba mucho dejarme una carta?

-Sabes bien que eso es para los nuevos, tu tuviste la tuya en la edición brawl.

-Está bien, ¿como le hago para ir?

-Solo parate sobre este soporte cuando hagas tu equipaje.

-Trae acá, alli estare, nos vemos.

•Este tipo es un rebelde sin causa...

 _En algún lugar del multiverso... otra vez_

-¿Ya estas satisfecho?

-¡Si! por hoy es sufisiente.

-Aleluya, mañana te dire a que universo ir

-Entendido brother...

Fin de la segunda parte_

¿Que les pareció este segundo capítulo? se que ahora son cortos pero cuando comienze el torneo los haré más largos, también he de avisar que solo sera un cap por semana para dar tiempo a que salga mas información, a los personajes nuevos que metan de universos que ya escribí ya tengo pensado como incluirlos.

Una última cosa, el primer capítulo no me termina de gustar así que en un futuro lo re subiré para que se vea como este y las futuras partes.

1er* :Pac-maze

Muchas gracias por su review a: Leoxz95

Ya sin nada más que decir me despido, hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos y feliz año nuevo, los personajes de smash han sido revelados casi por completo junto con el modo historia por lo que podré seguir escribiendo esto y si, ya sé cómo incluir más adelante a la planta piraña. Por el momento vallamos con las aclaraciones de siempre:

 _Hola_ ~narración

 **HOLA~** Enojado

•será el símbolo para los pensamientos

Hola~ habla normal

HOLA~gritar

(hola)~ traducción de idiomas

Hola~telepatia

 **Disclaimer: smash bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores:**

Comenzamos

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **El universo de Fire Emblem**

-Hey hermano, al bago le dio por escribir, ¿podemos ir ya por Fire Emblem?

-Seguro Crazy, cuanto antes nos los quitemos de encima mejor

-Me sigo preguntando porque te empeñas en meter a tanta gente de ese uniberso

-con pokemon no tienes problemas

-Esos me caen chido

-Ni modo… busca los soportes nos vamos en 10 minutos, voy a preparar la carta

\- ¡Entendido brother!

 _Una vez los hermanos hand tuvieron todo listos pusieron marcha hacia Fire Emblem…_

 _Reino de Altea, castillo de Marth, con Master:_

Buenas tardes alteza, espero no molestarlo- _Presentándose el gran guante_

\- ¡Master! Que sorpresa verte aquí, y déjate de formalidades por favor no son necesarias.

-Tonterías, eres un príncipe y has de ser tratado como tal

-Y tu guante gigante capaz de destruir mi planeta- _Refuto Marth_

-Hmmm, tienes razón, pero aun así no he venido a discutir sobre formalidades.

-Me imagino, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Después de un arduo trabajo el nuevo torneo smash alfín está listo y venía a informarte

-Fenomenal, ya me estaba aburriendo aquí, ¿sabes? No pasa nada interesante últimamente

-Oh, entonces no hay inconveniente con que vengas, ¿verdad?

-No

-Perfecto, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Lucina?

-Está aquí en el castillo, pero está durmiendo, ¿te apetece tomar algo mientras esperamos?

-No tengo prisa, dame algo suave que aún tengo que ir a otros universos en este capítulo

\- ¿Capítulo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡EH! Nada nada, digo que tengo más trabajo por delante, son muchos universos ¿sabes?

-Vale, pero no te alteres

• ¡Mierda! casi la cago, menos mal que no le tomo importancia, no quiero tener que borrarle la memoria… tengo que ser más cuidadoso al romper la cuarta pared.

-Aquí tienes Master, y cuéntame, ¿muchos peleadores nuevos?

-Unos cuantos, pero no te diré quienes

\- ¿Por qué siempre tan misterioso?

-Ahí reside la intriga y la emoción, paciencia cuando estés en el torneo ya los veras, aunque en estos momentos temo por el estado de la mansión…

\- ¿A quién demonios te trajiste para temer por la mansión?

-Digamos que a alguien MUY grande para smash.

-Teniendo en cuenta a giga Bowser si lo que trajiste en muy grande me empiezo a replantear si ir o no.

-No si el tamaño solo era un característica, el problema sea cuando se encuentre con alguien en especifico

-Marth, ¿con quién estás hablando?

-Alfín despiertas Lucina, tenemos un invitado

-Buenas tardes señorita Lucina

\- ¡Master! Qué vergüenza, y yo en pijama. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

 _Un cambio de ropa más tarde…_

-Ya estoy lista, dime Master, que te trae por Altea

-Crazy y yo terminamos de crear la nueva edición del torneo smash y vine a daros la información

\- ¡¿Y a que esperamos?! ¡Vamos!

-Paciencia, toma este soporte de trofeos, parándote sobre el seras directamente enviada al lugar. Cuando se pare el ultimo el soporte se tele transportara junto a él.

-Gracias master, si nos disculpas vamos a hacer el equipaje.

-No os preocupéis, tengo trabajo por hacer

 _Una vez se despidió, Master Hand fue en busca de otro personaje, pero antes, veamos que ha estado haciendo su compañero:_

 _En Pherae... asomado en un callejon tenemos Crazy:_

• ¿Dónde se encontrará Roy? No puedo dejar que me vea el resto de personas o me atacaran, devo ser cuidadozo…

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¡AH UN GUANTE GIGANTE, CUIDADO TODO EL MUNDO!

-No, no, no os preocupéis solo estoy buscando a Roy

-NO DEJAREMOS QUE LO ATRAPES, ¡A POR EL!

 _La mano izquierda empezo a ser atacada por una turba de cientos de personas que querían defender a su Rei_

-HEY, NO, PARAD, ¡NO QUIERO HASEROS DAÑO!, ¡PARAD! **¡OS DIJE QUE OS DETUVIESEIS!**

 _Crazy Hand entro en cólera por el ataque de la gente del lugar y empezó a lanzar bolas de energía por todos lados_

 **\- ¿Que os parece esto? ¡Morid inmundos!**

 _Crazy hubiese acabado con todo y todos de no ser por un héroe pelirrojo que lo ataco por detrás con una espada._

 **-¿¡Quién se atreve a atacarme de forma tan ruin!?**

-¡Detente Crazy! ¡este no eres tu!- _gritó Roy armado con su espada_

 **-Mira quien decide aparecer, vine buscandote, ¡PERO SERA MAS DIVERTIDO ACABAR CONTIGO!**

¡Si no hay de otra tendre que derrotarte!

 **-Intentalo si te crees capaz**

-¡Lo hare!

 _El combate comenzo con un intento de Roy por atacar a Crazy con su espada el cual fue facilmente esquivado por el guante_

 **-¿Crees que puedes derrotarme? ¡eso fue patetico!**

 _acto seguido disparo un rayo dorado que Roy esquivo y deshizo una casa de atras_

-No tendre la mejor memoria pero ese ataque no es tuyo

 _Dedujo Roy mientras Crazy abria una brecha en el aire la cual lo absorbio haciendole mucho daño_

-Eso si es tuyo...

 _Roy siguio esquivando mientras buscaba una abertura para poder atacar, este momento llego haciendole un tajo a Crazy en la palma_

 **-¡MUY BIEN, ME HAS HECHO ENOJAR DE VERDAD!**

 _Grito crazy empezando a lanzar rayos dorados en todas direcciones los cuales Roy esquivaba con dificultad_

¡Maldición son demasiados, esta destruyendo los alrrededores!

 **-¡¡MUERE!!**

 _el guante lanzo otro rayo de frente a Roy el cual no podia esquivar... asi que uso su espada para bloquearlo, cosa que funciono... Pero no como Roy quería._

-¡Imposible! ¡¡Mi espada!! ¡ni si quiera Master Hand pudo rayarla! ¿¡como pudiste partirla a la mitad!?

 **-¿Te gusta? ¡es el poder de una nueva era! ¡LA ERA DE LUM-**

 _Crazy se desplomo rapidamente en el piso mientras Roy miraba atonito lo que habia ocurrido, luego de un rato sin hacer ningun ruido los habitantes volvieron, los cuales al ver a la "bestia" derrotada comenzaron a vitorear a Roy_

-¡Lo logro!

-¡Sabia que podias!

-¡Eres el mejor!

-¡¡¡A CALLAR, TODOS FUERA, ESTO NO HA TERMINADO, RETÍRENSE A LA CIUDAD VECINA!!!

 _Al oir esas palabras las personas salieron corriendo despavoridas pensando que la "bestia" se levantaria pronto._

-Ni se que te ocurrio, pero espero Master sepa de esto... supongo que esperare a que note que su hermano no esta...

 _Mientras estos eventos ocurrian Master seguia repartiendo informacion y soportes, sin estar consciente de lo ocurrido con su hermano_ :

-Bien en siguiente en la lista es Robin, espero no este junto con chrom, veamos el radar... Tal vez debi darle uno a crazy, para la proxima, no se metera en problemas... eso espero.

 _Luego de 10 minutos Master habia localizado a Robin, estaba en una taberna acompañado de Chrom._

-Esto dificulta las cosas un poco. ¡Ya se!

-¿Sabes Robin? ultimamente las batallas ya no son lo mismo, es muy facil ganar.

-¿Prefieres morir el la batalla o salir ileso?

-Prefiero una batalla igualada, ademas, ¿a donde te fuiste hace unos años con marth y lucina? cuando volvisteis estabais super energicos y rendiais el triple en las batallas.

-¿Que crees? fuimos a un entrenamiento especial

-¿Y eso donde queda?

-Chrom, si te lo dijese me matarian

-Jajajaja matarte a ti, si eres de los más fuertes aqui

-creeme, ahí fuera hay personas capaces de matarnos en segundos sin sudar.

-Vale me estas asustando

-Tu preguntaste.

-Oye, ¿desde cuando hay un guante blanco tirado ahi en la mesa?

-Ehhhhh, ¡¡No te preocupes se de quien es se lo devolvere ahora mismo ademas tengo cosas que hacer ADIOS!!

 _Robin recogio el guante y salio corriendo de la taberna dejando a Chrom muy confundido_

-Me pregunto que demonios llevaba su bebida...

 _Una vez en un lugar seguro Robin saco el guante y lo tiro al suelo._

-¿¡Se puede saber que haces aqui!?

 _el guante comenzo a crecer y resulto ser que master se encogio y tiro en la mesa cerca de los dos espadachines._

Facil, traigo noticias.

-¿Sabes lo que ocurrira si Chrom te descubre?

-No hay que preocuparse por eso.

•almenos ya no

-Bien, ¿que quieres?

-La nueva edicion del torneo smahs esta lista, estamos reuniendo a los luchadores.

-¿Enserio enviaste a Crazy solo por nuestro universo?

-Por muy mal que parezca... Si

-Genial, venga vamos antes de que se meta en lios.

-Tranquilo, a estas alturas ya habra invitado a Corrin y a Roy.

-Mas vale

-No te preocupes, toma este soporte y prepara tu equipaje, subete a el cuando estes listo y seras enviado a la mansion.

-A la orden.

-No soy tu general.

 _Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de master antes de desaparecer..._

-Crazy ya volvi... ¿Crazy? ¿Donde estas?... tal vez no debí mandarlo con Corrin, espero no se haya transformado, ire a revisar.

 _Así, master puso rumbo al reino de Hoshido._ _Alli no vio nada raro, mas bien, encontro a corrin sin problemas._

-Muy buenos dias Corrin

-¿Master Hand? ¿que haces en hoshido?

-Estoy buscando al loco de mi hermano, lo mande a traerte informacion y no ha regresado.

-No he visto a crazy desde el ultimo torneo smash.

-¿Estonces no vino?

-No, ¿algun lugar donde pueda estar?

-También le pedi que fuese con roy.

-Pues vamos, ese hermano tuyo solo trae problemas.

-¿Me lo dices a mi?

 _Así, Master Hand y Corrin fueron en busca de Crazy y Roy... más no estaban preparados para lo que les esperaba._

-¿Pero que ocurrio aquí? esta todo destrozado.

-Apuesto mi linaje a que fue tu hermano.

-Ojala te equivoques...

 _vagaron por el pueblo en ruinas hasta dar con ellos._

-¡¡Master, Corrin!! ¡por aquí!- _Grito Roy_

 _Cuando se giraron vieron la escena, un Roy con varias heridas y una espada rota a sus pies, con Crazy Hand detrás suya con gran corte en su palma._

-¡ROY! ¿¡que te ha pasado!? ¡¡¡tu espada, imposible!!!- _Grito Corrin_

-Calmemonos todos, muy bien Roy, dime: ¿que hizo mi hermano esta vez?

-¿Qué que hizo? trato de matar a todo el mundo y menos mal que llegue yo, trato de matarme, dijo algo de una nueva era antes de desmayarse...

-¿Notaste algo raro durante la batalla?

-¿Tu y Crazy han entrenado nuevos ataques?

-Algunos, por?

-Segun recuerdo rayos dorados aniquiladores no estan en lo que sabe hacer

-¿Rayos aniquiladores?

-Si, los mismos que desintegraron varias casas y rompieron mi espada... menos mal ningun inocente murio.

-No se preocupen, me llevare a crazy e investigare esto, por lo tanto haganme un favor: estos soportes os llevaran a la mansion smash, Crazy tenia que entregarlos, paraos sobre ellos cuando esteis preparados y os teletransportara al lugar del nuevo torneo, cuando estén alli informen que la llegada de gente y el torneo en si se retrasan. Ten Corrin.

-Gracias, voy a prepararme.

 _Corrin se fue dejando a Roy y a Master solos._

¿Y yo que?

-Dame tu espada, la arreglare, cuando llegue a la mansion te la dare reparada.

-Muchas gracias master, ten

-Aqui tienes el soporte, alli nos vemos.

 _Una vez se calmo todo, Master lanzo una esfera morada al aire, esta se dispersó y se dirigio a cada habitante que vio a crazy, estos cambiaran la memoria y pensaran que un tornado arraso con todo. Mientras eso ocurria Master se llevo a Crazy al subespacio donde ahora llevavan a cabo sus acciones de manera más segura._

•No se que habra ocurrido... pero conosco a alguien que puede ayudar... parece que iré al mundo pokemon antes de lo esperado, espera aquí crazy, no me tardo.

 _En algun lugar blanco y brillante, se encuentra un ser circular gigante con alas de nombre luminina._

•Parece ser que la mano izquierda puede soportar el poder de la luz, pero no es capaz de controlarlo bien... probare con la mano derecha mas tarde, el llamado crazy no me sirve sin un estable control, espero master no tenga ese inconveniente...

 **Universo pokemon**

 _Mas concretamente en Kanto._

•Mewtwo debe estar aqui.

 _Master vago varias horas por una cueva que parecia no tener fin, era un laberinto enorme_... _luego se dio cuenta de un detalle_.

-Espera... ¿Mewtwo no se habia mudado a Kalos?

 _Un viaje a kalos despues..._

-Bien esta debe ser la cueva, en el bosque oculto al este de la ciudad mas fria de la región.

 _Master entro en la cueva, no era muy grande pero al fondo se podia distinguir una figura humanoide de color purpura claro._

-¿Quien osa molestarme?

-Buenas Mewtwo. Espero no sea un inconveniente mi presencia.

-¿Master? ¿que haces aqui?

-1)Ne cesito tu ayuda

-2)Hay nuevo torneo

-¿Como puedo serte util?

-Veras, estaba entregando las invitaciones del torneo por Fire Emblem junto a crazy. Nos separamos para acelerar la entrega. Cuando fui a buscarlo estaba inconsciente junto a Roy en malas condiciones. Segun testimonio de Roy, Crazy grito cosas sobre nuevas eras y trato de matarlo, me gustaria que buscaras eso en su mente mientras esta incapacitado. ¿Lo haras?

-No hay problema, solo llevame con el.

 _Pasado un tiempo Mewtwo se encontraba revisando a Crazy._

-Externamente solo tiene ese corte en la palma, deduzco que fue Roy, ¿o me equivoco?

-No lo haces, ¿pero que me dices de su psiquis?

-Esta muy cansado, como si hubiese sufrido una sobrecarga... No encuentro nada fuera de lo normal, lo unico que veo en sus recuerdos es el ataque de varios campesinos y luego pierde el control, el resto parece estar bloqueado.

-Esto es extraño, y justo ahora, no puedo cancelar el torneo así sin más.

-Si puedes pero no quieres.

-¡Se lo que puedo y no puedo hacer!

-Lo que tu digas, ¿necesitas algo más?

-Ahora que crazy esta inconsciente necesitare ayuda para entregar los soportes. ¿Podrias repartirlos por el mundo pokemon?

-No tengo problema con ello.

-Bien entonces, toma, 6 soportes, para ti, Lucario, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu y el entrenador pokemon.

-¿Pichu? sera broma

-Creetelo, no es algo que yo decidi.

-Bien, alguna informacion que dar o no

-Solo diles que hay nuevo torneo y que yo te envío, que no pude ir por problemas personales.

 _Con eso Mewtwo partio de vuelta al mundo pokemon, pero eso lo dejaremos para dentro de un rato._

-Creo que no me falta nada... ¡LA CARTA DE CHROM! como pude olvidarlo...

 _Un envio más tarde..._

-Listo, supongo que me dirigire a Metal Gear.

 _Pero mientras Master viaja, ahora si, vayamos con Mewtwo._

•Ahora que me doy cuenta... ¿Como voy a encontrar a pichu, pikachu y a lucario? ¡Hay miles!... Ya golpeare más tarde a Master, por ahora buscare al entrenador.

 _Una hora después_

-Alfín te localizo

-¡WOW ES MEWTWO!

-No te emociones, vengo de parte de Maste Hand, tengo entendido que fuiste parte del roaster de personajes del tercer torneo.

-Espera, ¿Master?, ¿eso quiere decir que?

¡Vuelvo al torneo!

-Tus pokemon, tu solo eres una estampa de fondo

eso fue bajo- _respondio el entrenador en una esquina con un aura deprimente por encima..._

Lo que digas, ten el soporte, solo subete a el. ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Pikachu o lucario?

-¿Esos dos? se unieron a mi equipo luego de la 3ra edicion. ¡Salgan!

 _Insertar sonido de pokebola._

-Nos volvemos a ver Mewtwo- _dijo Lucario._

¿Que haces aqui?- _pregunto Pikachu._

Solo traigo informacion de parte de Master, no pudo venir el.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Hay nuevo torneo y vengo a entregar los soportes.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Sabe alguno el paradero de Kirby2?

-¿Jigglypuff? esta en el bosque cerca de pueblo paleta.

-Me dirijire hacia alla, nos vemos en el torneo.

-Nos vemos.

 _Con eso Mewtwo puso rumbo al bosque verde._

-Una bola rosa entre cosas verdes, no puede ser tan dificil de encontrar...

 _Mewtwo no debio haber dicho eso... 3 horas mas tarde..._

-Mi paciencia tiene un limite- _dijo mientras empezaba a cargar bolas sombra._

-¡PARA, PARA! ¡no destruyas el bosque!- _grito Jigglypuff_

 **-¿Donde estabas?**

-Escondido, te vi buscandome y quise molestarte, ¿sin rencores?

 _Una brutal paliza mas tarde._

-Dime, ¿donde esta pichu?

-¿Cual de to- todos?- _Dijo medio muerto_

El que fue a smash

-vi-vive en est- este bosque.

-pues dale tu el soporte, yo me voy a la mansion- _dijo tirando los dos soportes delante de el._

 _Luego de esto Mewtwo se fue a descansar, mientras Master trataba de llamar la atencion de snake._

 **Universo de Metal Gear**

-Sabía que no seria facil, mejor controlo a un soldado

 _Master decidio tomar posecion del cuerpo de un soldado para acercarse a snake._

-Snake

-¡Señor Snake para ti!

-Calla y no grites, solo uso este cuerpo para pasar desapercibido, dirijete a la parte trasera del almacen n7 para que podamos hablar

 _El soldado se desmayo cuando Master dejo su cuerpo._

-¡Llevenlo a la enfermeria!

-¡Señor si señor!

 _Snake se dirigio a la parte trasera del almacen 7 como le habian ordenado, allí se encontraba Master._

-¡Master Hand! es un honor tenerlo aquí.

-Que sea rápido, tengo trabajo que hacer, toma, hay nuevo torneo smash

-Gracias por tomarme en cuenta para esta edicion.

-No te preocupes, alla no vemos

 _Rapidamente Master desaparecio._

•supongo que es todo por hoy... me voy a dormir.

 _Mientras master dormia las cartas eran entregadas._

 _En Fire Emblem._

-Chrom señor, le ha llegado una carta.

-Traela, veamos...

Chrom, usted a sido seleccionado para participar en la nueva edicion del torneo super smash bros, esperamos su precencia y que no sea un inconveniente. Solo debera pararse sobre el soporte adjunto cuando este listo. Cordiales saludos: Master Hand.

 _Chrom se quedo en silencio antes de gritar_

-¡ ALFIN PASA ALGO INTERESANTE, ALLI ESTARE!

 _Mientras, en otro universo, mas concretamente en pokemon, en alola, también llegaba una carta._

-¿Quién habra tirado esto aqui? ¿una carta?- _se pregunto Kukui._

 _por fuera traia un papel pegado el cual leyó._

Buenas tardes profesor, esta carta va dirijida a su incineroar, tengo entendido que los pokemon tambien saben leer, asi que le pido no la lea.

-Bueno, que remedio. ¡Sal incineroar!

-¡ROAR! ¿roar?

-No, no estamos en un combate, te llego algo para ti.

 _Incineroar abre la carta y comienza a leer._

Incineroar, te informo que has sido invitado a la nueva edicion del torneo super smash bros, esperamos no falte, para ir solo parece en el soporte adjunto, cordiales saludos: Master Hand

 _Incieroar incinero la carta y acto seguido se paro en el soporte._

-¿Que acaba de pasar?

 _Kukui volvio a mirar el papel y se dio cuenta de algo._

Postdata: tu pokemon volvera en unas semanas.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta

_Fin de la tercera parte_

si se que me tarde pero entre la vageza los estudios y el vicio con el nuevo smash no lo termine de escribir, queria hacerlo mas largo pero preferí dejarlo aqui, por cierto, de ahora en adelante respondere los review aqui al final, no se bien como sirve el mesaje privado o si las cosas se envian bien, pensare que los ya enviados llegaron y empezare a partir del cap 4. gracias por leer y adios.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola de nuevo, traigo un capítulo más a esta historia, tengo pensado en un futuro al acabar esta historia hacer una que sean mini capítulos dentro de la mansion smash sobre cosas que ocurrieron antes de que inicie el tema de la historia principal luego de dar todas las invitaciones.

Dejaré de traducir personajes pues es un coñazo.

R.O.B. y los Mii estaran ya en la mansión.

Una cosa más, cuando llegue a la historia principal habra muchos personajes y me liare a la hora de narrar por lo que primero pondre el nombre seguido de dos puntos antes del texto, también lo hare en escenas con muchos personajes.

Postdata: Popo y Nana siempre hablaran al mismo tiempo exepto en pensamientos

Dije en el ultimo cap que responderia al final los review pero mejor lo hago ahora, mas que nada por el siguiente, para resumir, miedo a spoilers.

Supertotitoti: es una buena duda, eso de crazy lo hize como referencia a que en el trailer Lumina solo tiene Master hands, ninguna es crazy por eso me invente el que no controla bien ese poder para ello. los espoiler no se cuando empezaran pero ese cap tendra el aviso a inicio, gracias por leer.

muy bien, ahora con las aclaraciones basura y con el cap:

Hola~narración

(Hola) ~ Intervencion del autor

•será el simbolo para los pensamientos

 **Hola~** enfadado

Hola~ habla normal

HOLA~gritar

Hola~telepatia

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **_Sucesos extraños_**

 _Master se encuentra cuidando de su hermano, esperando a que despierte, han pasado 2 semanas desde los sucesos ocirridos en Fire Emblem y Crazy aún no se recuperaba del todo._

•Me pregunto que estaran haciendo en la mansión... ~ _pensó Master_

 _Mientras, en la mansion_

-Mewtwo: VENGA, APURENSE, TENEIS QUE RECONSTRUIR TODO ANTES DE QUE MASTER VUELVA.

-Samus: Es enorme la mansion, ¿quieres tener paciencia?

-Donkey: Es verdad, ¿porque solo trabajamos nosotros cuatro?

-Lucario: Tal ves sea por... ¡QUE DESTRUISTEIS LA MANSIÓN CON LA MALDITA PELEA!

-Marth: Ya se porque Master tenía miedo...

-Ridley: ¡O venga ya panda de inútiles! ¿me vais a decir que ninguno la destruyo antes?

-Bowser y Mario: Y nos toco reconstruirla ¡A TRABAJAR!

-King K. Roll: Soy un rey, ¿¡porque estoy haciendo esto!?

-Rosalina: Porque si no me hare un bolso con tu piel

-Wario: ¡Y yo me quedo esa panza de oro! a lo mejor me la pongo por debajo de la ropa.

-K. Roll: ¡Antes te mato yo a ti!

-Mewtwo: CALLATE Y TRABAJA ~ _grito mientras lanzaba una bola sombra._

-K. Roll: VALE VALE PERO DEJA DE ATACARME.

 _De vuelta con Master._

Mejor dejo de preocuparme, seguro estan bien.

-Do-donde, ¿donde estoy?

-¡CRAZY! ¡ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADO!

-¿Hermano? ¿Que paso? Me duele mucho

-Relajate, mantente acostado te puedes hacer daño

-¿Vale? dime, ¿donde estoy?

-En el Sub-espacio, llevas dos semanas inconsciente.

-¿Qué? So-Solo recuerdo estar en el pueblo con aldeanos atacandome, tenia miedo de si me hacian daño o yo a ellos de repente, oí una voz.

-¿Qué voz? ¿qué decía?

-Me preguntaba, si queria ser capaz de defenderme, dejar de tener miedo, me daría eso y más, yo tenía miedo... acepte, luego no veia nada, delante mia todo estaba dorado, brillaba mucho y no veia nada, se oian voces muy extañas no distinguia nada.

-Tranquilo, ya paso, descansa y no te preocupes, duerme un rato.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿no va a pasarme nada?

-No, relajate

-Gracias, hermano...zzzzzzz...

-Se durmio... esto es muy extraño, no tiene sentido, ¿una voz? y crazy no decia mal las palabras, ¿a lo mejor eso le arreglo el habla? espero. Por el momento lo mejor sera seguir trabajando, ya van dos semanas no puedo retrasarme mucho más...

 **Universo de Dream Land**

 _M_ _aster había llegado a Pop Star, se encontraba buscando a Kirby y Dedede, más tarde iría por Meta Knight._

 _Castillo de Dedede:_

-¡Kirby! ¡¿porque siempre tienes que molestar en los momentos mas inoportuno!?

-¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que robar la comida!?

-Soy un Rey, ¡hago lo que quiero cuando quiero!

-¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿perder como siempre?

-Esta vez sera distinto...

-¿En que? ¡oh! ya se, tendre una nueva transformación

-Ya quisieras ~ _Dijo el monarca mientras ocultaba su rostro tras una mascara de metal y sacaba un martillo de acero de a saber donde_

¿La máscara? eso no es nuevo

-¿Tu crees?

 _Así comenzo la batalla entre la bola rosa original y el pinguino enmascarado. Dedede empieza lanzando una rafaga de misiles de la parte frontal de su martillo, kirby por su parte absorbio uno transformandose asi en kirby cohete y cargo contra el rey el cual lo golpeo con su martillo como si de baseball se tratase, Kirby perdio la transformacion y Dedede invocó a un grupo de wadeldee para atacarlo, la jugada le salio mal pues Kirby los absorbio y devolvio como estrellas que lo hirieron._

-Bien kirby, espero estes preparado para lo que te espera.

 _El rey comenzo a tener espasmos mientras se envolvia en un aura morada y enpezaba a volar con una gran boca afilada en su estómago._

-¿¡QUE!? ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE NO HAY UN DARK MATTER CONTROLANDOTE!

-No lo necesito, he aprendido a controlar esta forma, de tantas vecez que me han controlado algo de esa energía quedo en mi y ahora la controlo a voluntad, ¿listo para enfrentar a? ¡DARK MASKED DEDEDE!

 _La boca de la barriga se abrio y lanzó un poderoso láser que kirby casi no esquiva, este absorvio el fuego de los candelabros rotos tranformandose en kirby fuego y atacando por un costado, Dedede no se quedo quieto y comenzo a lanzar martillazos a kirby que no dieron al blanco._

-¡Detente! ¡derrumbaras tu propio castillo!

-eso ya no importa, ¡ESTA VEZ TE DERROTARE!

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Enserio lo preguntas? siempre me apaleas, mi mejor soldado es almenos 3 veces mejor que yo, los ciudadanos de mi pueblo me odian y solo tengo a los wadeldee porque no hablan, si no también se irian. Dime, ¿Crees que vale la pena seguir con esto? yo no, por eso mismo te acabaré ¡Aquí y ahora! ¡AÚN SI TENGO QUE MORIR SEPULTADO EN MI PROPIO CASTILLO!

 _Luego de esas palabras, empezo al lanzar cohetes por toda la habitación mientras daba martillazos y tiraba lasers de su barriga golpeando a kirby en proceso muchas veces_

¡Detente! ¡el castillo no aguantara más!

- **¡NO ME IMPORTA!**

 _Como Kirby advirtió, el castillo se vino abajo solo con kirby y Dedede, los subditos habían escapado con los primeros indicios d_ _el derrumbe._

 _Kirby se encontraba gravemente herido y Dedede apenas sobrevivio gracias a el poder oscuro._ _Los estruendos se oyeron por todo Pop Star, los habitantate no tardaron en acercarse._

-¿Que ha pasado?

-¿Estarán bien?

-¡Kirby! ~ _Grito alguien en especifico, Ribbon, una amiga de kirby._

-¡Mi rey! ~ _Grito escargoon, uno de los subditos más leales a Dedede._

 _Todos empezaron a buscar por los escombros menos escargot, el fue a llamar a Meta Knigth._

 _A lo lejos alguien miraba lo ocurrido, era Master Hand que sabia lo ocurrido dentro del castillo._

-Parece que tendre que tener unas palabras con ese pinguino antes de que la cosa empeore.

 _A lo lejos vio la nave de Meta Knight y volo hacia ella para entrar, una vez dentro busco al caballero enmascarado._

-Hola, guerrero.

-Por tu bien espero no hayas sido tu quien hecho abajo el castillo Master.

-Te doy mi palabra, pero necesito que despejes todo, echa a todos de ahí, solo debeis verme tu, Kirby y Dedede.

-Como pidas

 _La nave aterrizo y Meta Knigth les pidio a todos que se fueran y a la Meta army el evitar que nadie entrase a esa zona, una vez todo estuvo tranquilo Master salió de la nave._

Lo primero será sacarlos de ahí

 _Una vez liberados de los escombros, los dos inconsientes empezaron a ser curados._

-No lo entiendo, esos dos han tenido miles de batallas en ese castillo y yo también, ¿cómo es que se vino abajo?

-Se lo que ocurrio ahí, pero que te lo cuenten cuando despirten.

-Pero, ¿Comó llegaron a tal punto de derrumbarlo?

-Ni yo lo se, el autor decidio dar más lore y yo ahi no decido.

-¿Quién?

-¡No nada, no me hagas caso! ¿sabes? no dormi bien en los últimos días, a Crazy le pasaron cosas raras y haveces desvarío.

-Esperemos no te contagie la locura.

•¿QUE PARTE DE DEBO SER CUIDADOSO CON LA 4 PARED SIGO SIN ENTERDER?

-¡Mira! Kirby ya despierta

-¡Ouch! ¿porque me duele todo?

-Se derrumbo el castillo durante la batalla.

-¡Master! ¿Que haces aquí?

-Cuando despierte Dedede lo contaré, por el momento cuentale a Meta que paso ahí.

 _Una historia más tarde..._

-Ya veo, el rey parece estar en un punto crítico, llego a arriesgar su vida para vencerte.

-Así es, yo ya no se que hacer.

-Déjamelo a mi ~ _Dijo Master_ ~ Tengo una solución para esto.

 _Tres horas tuvieron que pasar para que Dedede despertase, el sobreesfuerzo y el uso de la energía oscura más los daños casi lo matan._

-Esto- ¿Esto es el cielo? ~ Desperto el pinguino.

-No, solo estas boca arriba.

-Oh... que desilución... ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Por qué no puedo moverme!?

-Tienes varios huesos rotos por el derrumbe, tardaras en recuperarte.

-¿Master?

-Efectivamente, ahora que estais los tres os dare el aviso, he preparado un nuevo torneo Smash y venia a invitaros, y a ti y a kirby os vendran bien unos dias de relajacion.

-¿¡Oíste eso Meta!? ¡Volvemo juntos al torneo! ¡Auch!

-Calmate Kirby, sigues herido. Ten Meta Knigth, tu soporte de transporte y el de Kirby, ayudalo a que se prepare, yo quiero hablar con Dedede.

-A la orden

 _Meta Knight se fué cargando a Kirby para prepararse para el torneo, mientras Master iba a tener una charla con Dedede._

-¿¡EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS!?

-Yo... ya estoy harto de que se repita la historia, el odio del pueblo, las palizas de kirby, entes extraños que me acaban poseyendo, más palizas. ¿Que sentido tiene ser el monarca cuando nadie te respeta?

-Si dejases de centrarte en luchar con kirby y atendieses a las peticiones que te hacen podrias mejorar. Y déjame decirte que te equivocas, tienes um monton de subditos que te quieren como los wadel dee o wadel doo, tienes soldados fieles como escargoon, otros fieles a la vez que fuertes como Bandana dee o Meta Knigth. Debes dejar de pensar en ti mismo y mostrar interes en se un buen rey. Espero te lo pienses, aqui te dejo tu soporte, nos vemos en la mansión...

 _Luego de eso Master desapareció._

-Tal vez... el tenga razón...

 **El Sub-Espacio**

-¡Crazy, ya volvi!

-Hola hermano, ¿Donde estabas?

-Fuí a Dreamland a entregar soportes, ya retrase bastante el torneo.

-¿Crees que pueda ayudarte?

-Ehhhh, tal vez en el próximo cap.

-Joooo, yo no quiero quedarme aqui. ¿Puedo irme a la mansión?

-No, tu no te quedas alla sin mi supervisión.

-¿Por queeeeeee?

-Te comportas como un niño

-Y tu eres un estirado

-Soy una persona madura

-Ni que fueses fruta.

-Ahg, mira me voy...

 **Universo de Star Fox**

 _En Cornelia:_

-Peppy, apúrate, debemos darnos prisa.

-Calmate Slippy, tenemos tiempo.

-Falco, ¿no te pare e extraño que la federacion solo los llame a ellos dos?

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿El zorrito está celoso?

-¡Pajarraco inútil!

-¡Fox, Falco! no empeceis a pelear, si la federacion nos llamo a mi y a Slippy no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-Si, si, pero me parece raro.

-¡Peppy que llegamos tarde!

-¿Fox, por qué fué que aceptaste a Slippy?

-Creo que ese día iba borracho

-Eso lo explica, bueno, nos vamos, intenten no destrozar nada

-¿Perdon? ¿por quien nos tomas?

 _Pero Peppy Hare y Slippy ya se habían ido._

-Ese conejo

-Que ocurre paloma, ¿no aguantas la críticas?

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-PA-LO-MA

-¡AHORA SI TE ARRANCO EL PELAJE!

-Muy bien ya fue suficiente par de inmaduros.

-¡MASTER! ~ _Grit_ _aron los furr - digo los animales_

-Peppy tiene razón, un día vais a destrozar todo el lugar

-Dejame adivinar, tu mandaste la carta para que se fueran

-Correcto.

-¡JA! sabia que la federacion no podia llamar sin pedir que fuera el lider.

-Fox callate y Falco no respondas, no estoy para aguantar más peleas.

-Vives con Crazy, una de nuestras peleas es el menor de tus problemas.

-No cuando estoy reuniendo a los luchadores de un torneo y uno casi se suicida.

-Espera ¿que? rebobina, me he perdido

-El nuevo torneo smash está listo. Vine a daros es soporte para que vayais. Antes pase por Dreamland y digamos que Dedede no está en su mejor momento.

-Mejor no hago más preguntas ~ _Dijo Fox_

-Ves lo que provocas idiota ~ _Provoco_ _Falco_

-¿Master te apetece un Pollo al horno? la receta de mi abuela es la mejor.

-No gracias, esta demasiado flaco, de ahí no hay que comer ~ _Master le siguio la broma._

-No se si sentirme insultado o Alagado

-Miren, tengan los soportes, podeis ir desde ya a la mansión o esperar unos días, yo voy a seguir con mi trabajo.

-Adios Master.

-Adios, y piensate la idea del pollo, hay tiempo de sobra para cebarlo.

-¡Pero serás!

 _Los animales antropomórficos siguieron su pelea mientras Master se iba a buscar a Wolf._

 _En la nave_ _Star Wolf:_

-¿Para que me llamo, señor?

-¿Pare qué más? idiota. Los Star Fox se han dividido en dos grupos de dos, hemos de aprovechar y atacar con guardia baja, necesito que los localizes.

-Entendido Wolf

-Pues ya estás tardando Andross.

 _Andross se fué dejando solo a Wolf._

-Soy el unico competente en este zulo...

-No seré yo quien lo discuta.

-¿¡Quién esta ahí!? ~ _Exigio saber_ _Wolf sacando el arma_

-Relájate, solo soy yo.

-Ah, Master, pense que se habia colado un intruso. ¿Que quieres? Han pasado 10 años desde que nos vimos por ultima vez

-Bueno he creado otra edicion más del torneo smash y quiero que vuelvas.

-Suena tentador... ¿Fox y Falco estaran?

-Si

-Pues aquí no pinto nada. ANDROSS CANCELA LA BUSQUEDA.

-Ten el soporte, preparate y subete a el.

 _Master se fué justo cuando Andross ingresó a esa zona._

¿Escuche bien? ¿Cancelar la busqueda? pero, ¿por qué?

-Una fuente confiable me dijo que nuestros objetivos no estaran en la galaxia durante un tiempo, cuando los localizes ya estarían de vuelta, no vale la pena.

-¡A la orden! ¿Algo más?

-Si, que nadie me moleste, necesito ordenar alguna cosas.

-Si, señor

•Jejejeje, Esos dos se llevaran una buena sorpresa al verme ahí jejejeje.

 **Universo de** **Bayonetta**

 _Master había terminado la entrega en Star Fox, y prefirió ir a universos de pocas personas._

 _Nos encontramos en el bar: Las Puertas del Infierno_

-Dime Bayonetta ¿que te apetece hoy?

-Desde luego no a un acosador pervertido persiguiendome en un bar. Sal de ahí

-No me gusta que se escondan en mis gárgolas, las ensucian.

-Cálmense. No soy un acosador y mucho menos ensuciaria una estatua tan bien pulida, solo vine a decirte algo. ~ _Salió Master de su escondite._

-Master Hand, sabia que te gustaba pero no esperaba que vinieras a declararte aquí. Ya tengo bastantes pretendientes.

-No se de que me hablas, solo vine a informar del nuevo torneo.

-Ten Bayonetta, ya que vas hazme publicidad en tu club de las peleas y te bajo la deuda.

-¿Eso no lo hacia Henzo?

-Si, pero el no puede ir a otra dimension.

-No tienes remedio Rodín

-No te lo tomes personal, pero nadie debe verme, por lo que tendre que borrarte la memoria.

-Bayonetta ya me había hablado de ti. débes de ser Master Hand, ¿por que no me llevas a mi al torneo?

-Yo no elijo a los luchadores. Pero creo que tu nombre me sonaba de una lista. dejame revisar. ~ _Master hizo aparecer una lista y comenzo a leer ~_ Si, aquí está, entras en los ayudantes, dentro de ciertos combates aparecen objetos para mejorar el caos, uno es un trofeo que invoca un ayudante aleatorio y ayuda a quién lo invoco, vosotros estareis en una mansión más pequeña en otra parte sin relevancia y que no aparecera dentro de la historia.

-Algo es algo... supongo

-Bien a que estamos esperando, dime cariño ¿alguna novedad?

-Un dúo que te dara muchos dolores de cabeza. Toma tu soporte, rodin tu reciviras un transporte en otro momento. Yo me voy.

-Rodin iré a prepararme, nos vemos.

 **Universo de Animal Crossing**

 _Master ya había llegado al pueblo donde el aldeano vivía y decidio esperar al aldeano en su casa._

Bonita casa, me ha dado algunas ideas para la mansión. ¿Eso es una mesa de mezclas? no veo una desde hace décadas, hmm... no creo que pse nada por usarla un rato...

 _Y así pasaron las 3 horas y media en las que el aldeano no aparecio..._

-¿¡Oye como entraste!? ¿Master? Oye eso suena bien.

-¿Oh? Hola perdona, quise esperarte aquí y no pude resistirme, hace muchos años que no veia una.

-Te la vendo si quieres.

-¿Por cuanto?

-5000 bayas

-Hecho, más tarde te traigo el dinero, pero a lo que vine, he creado otro torneo y te traia el soporte de ida

-¿No podias mandar una carta?

-Eso solo es la primera vez.

-¿Enserio? ¿entonces llevo revisando en buzon a lo loco todos los dias para nada?

-Me temo que si

-Mierda...

-Bueno, toma tu soporte, prepara tu inventario y parate encima, pero espera a que más tarde venga a traer el dinero de la mezcladora.

 **Universo Ice Climbers**

 _Vemos una montaña nevada enormemente grande, en la cima vemos a dos personitas celebrando, Popo y Nana._

 _Master decidio levitar hasta la cima._

-Hola chicos, ¿que tal os va?

-¡GENIAL! ¡AL FIN ESCALAMOS LA MONTAÑA 19!

-Felicidades, tanto esfuerzo debio de cansaros, no os vendrian mal una vacaciones, ¿que tal en la mansion smash?

-Vaya no sabiamos que ahora alquilabas habitaciones, ¿tan mal te fue en los últimos años?

-¿Que? ¡NO! hay nuevo torneo y venia a invitaros a el.

-¡Bien! ¡Volvemos al torneo! ¡YUPI!

-Aquí teneis el soporte, subios a la vez y quedareis registrados como un solo luchador.

-Ahí estaremos

 _Master se dió la vuelta... pero olvido el precipicio y no lo dio tiempo a reaccionar._

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

•¿Crees que recuerde que puede flotar?

 _PAAAAAAAF_

•No

 _Una vez se recupero y los Ice Climbers dejaron de reirse este se fue al sigiente universo._

 **Universo de EarthBound**

 _Master aparecio en_ _una pradera despejada, a lo lejos solo se veia un pequeño poblado, ahí vivian Ness y Lucas._

No puedo entrar al poblado así como así o me atacaran como a Crazy.

 _Master penso por un rato un plan de como actuar, pero para su suerte, ese día los dos amigos decidieron salir a acampar fuera de casa, y el único lugar posible era el prado donde estaba Master._

-Vamos Lucas, apúrate, debemos llegar antes que el resto.

-Ya voy, ya voy, no me apresures.

-Holas chicos, ¿que tal?

-¡Master! ~ _Se sorprendieros los dos ~_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hay un nuevo torneo y queria saber si queriais apuntaros.

-¡Claro!

-Bien por mi

-Perfecto, tomen vuestros soportes, subanse a ellos e ireis para alli.

-Gracias pero iremos más tarde, quedamos de acampar aquí con unos amigos.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya antes de que me vean.

-¡Adios Master!

-Adios chicos.

 **Universo de F-ZERO**

 _Frente a Master se lleva a cabo una de las carreras más importantes de todo el año. La copa Falcon. Y no es de extrañar que el gandor de dicho evento fuese el Capitan Falco. Una vez terminada la celebracion Falcon se retiro a su mansión,_ _donde Master planeaba hablar con él. Falcon entro por la puerta y fué a su salón donde puso la telivisión, ahí es cuando Master decidió aparecer._

-Buenas tardes Capitan Falco. Felicidades por el triunfo.

-Bah, es solo otra copa vacia más, ¿sabes? cuando no hay nadie a tu altura en la pista ganar se vuelve aburrido.

-Entonces estás buscando un desafio, ¿no es así?

-Al grano.

-Hay un torneo nuevo, como parte del roaster original tu participación es necesaria.

-¡Por fin! un lugar con seres a mi altura.

-Veo que estas emocionado. Toma tu soporte, ya sabes como va esto. Nos vemos en la mansión.

-¡Nos vemos Master!

 **Universo de Game Watch**

 _Un mundo de color banco y negro en 2D. Master debía pensar en algo rápido puesto algo en 3D y tan grande sería visto de inmediato, y no se le ocurrio nada mejor que pintarse de de negro y aplanarse hasta la 2da dimensión, y empezar a buscar desde el aire._

•¿Donde podrá estar?

 _Luego de media hora de busqueda Master porfín encontró a quien buscaba._

Hola watch, ¿nunca has pensado en mudarte a otra parte?

-No, te tocará buscarme cada vez que quieras hablar conmigo.

-Bien pues iré al grano, tengo un nuevo torneo entre manos, y tu vas a participar.

-¿Por que asumes que lo hare?

-Porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer en este mundo 2D.

-Vale tu ganas.

-Bien, toma este soporte.

-Allí estare.

-Eso espero.

 _Master se fué de ahí y se dirigio a el ultimo universo de ese día._

 **Universo de Kid Icarus**

 _Pit se encontraba vijilando un santuario en el que dentro se encontraba Palutena._

-¡Hola Pit!

-¡WHOA! ¡Sr. Master Hand!

-¿Que tal todo?

-¡Increible! ¡Luche contra Medusa para salvar a Lady Palutena hace unos años!

-Felicidades, ya tienes una anecdota para contar en la mansión.

-¿Eh? ¿que mansión?

-La nueva mansión smash. ¿Cuál más?

-¡QUE GENIAL! ¡ME VOY A BUSCAR A LADY PALUTENA!

-¡Oye espera! nada... que imperactivo es ese niño...

-¡Espera Pit calmate! ~ _Gritaba Palutena mientras Pit tiraba de ella._

-¡MASTER YA VOLVI! ¡MIRA QUIEN VINO LADY PALUTENA!

-Pit no eran necesarias las prisas

-¡Perdoneme lady Palutena!

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Y dime Master Hand, ¿a que se debe tu visita?

-Pensé que Pit ya le había explicado.

-Es hiperactivo pero no muy brillante

-¡OYE!

-Bueno en ese caso lo repetire, he creado el nuevo torneo smash y venía a por luchadores, esperaba que vosotros participaseis.

-Me parece una buena idea, ademas, hace tiempo que no veo a Rosalina.

-¡PUEDES CONTAR CONMIGO!

-Perfecto dos menos ¿alguno sabe donde puedo encontrar a Dark Pit?

-Esta desaparecido, nadie lo ha visto en meses, estoy preocupada.

-No se preocupe, lo encontrare, por el momento tomen los soporte de transporte, solo parense encima y allí estaréis.

-Gracias por avisar, allí estaremos

-¡NO LO DUDES!

 _Master se despidio del angel y la diosa e intrigado salio a buscar a Pit Sombrio. Lo busco durante 4 horas seguidas, cada vez dudando si lo encontraria hasta que lo vió delante de una cascada encima de unas piedras entrenando y se acerco a el._

-¡Oye! ¿Que estas haciendo? Palutena dijo que llevas meses desaparecido, esta preocupada por ti.

-¿Uh? ah, solo eres tu, ya me parecia raro que alguien me encontrase aquí.

-Si, eres rebuscado como tu solo.

-Dime que quieres y largate.

-Hay un nuevo torneo smash y estoy dando las invitaciones.

-¿Eso es todo? me lo pensare, puede valerme de entrenamiento.

-¿Porque entrenas tanto?

-Necesito vencer al estupido de Pit, estoy harto de no ser más que "el clon defectuoso" ¡lo destruire y demostrare que no soy solo eso!

-Pero Palutena esta preocupada por ti

-Tonterias, solo finge que le importo para quedar bien, en el fondo se que ha de estar contenta de mi desaparición

-¡Eso no es así!

-¡TU QUE VAS A SABER! ¡SOLO ERES UN PUTO GUANTE!

 _En ese momento Pit sombrío se abalanzo a Master Hand sorprendiendolo y golpeandolo con su_ brazal biónico

-¿¡CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!?

-¡VOSOTROS SOIS MI PROBLEMA!

 _La batalla continuo con Master arrojando bolas con picos, los esquivo y arrojo una flecha a cada dedo, Master agarro a y lo aplasto clavandole sus propias flechas y acto seguido lo golpeo a puño cerrado, se levanto y corto a Master varias veces con sus cuchillas y lo empujo hacia atras con su brazal._

-Detente, esta pelea no tellevara a ninguna parte

-Si te destruyo demostrare ser lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar a Pit.

-Lo más probable es que el ya este en la mansión smash.

-No me importa si es aquí o alla ¡lo destruire!

-Bien no me dejas opción

 _Master se abalanzo sobre y lo golpeo lanzandolo contra la cascada, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lanzo un rayo de cada dedo impactando de frente, antes de que se levantase lo aplasto varias veces contra el suelo para después agarrarlo y estrujarlo hasta romperle algun hueso, para rematar lo lanzo contra una enorme roca rompiendola en pedazos y dejando a en el agua del río semi-inconciente._

-Aún no soy... lo suficiente para ganar...

-Has mejorado desde la última vez, pero no es razón para pensar puedes vencerme.

-Maldición, seguire siendo nada más que un clon.

-Eso no es cierto, puede ser que se parezcan un poco y tengan movimientos similares, pero sois completamente distintos, solo tienes que buscar las diferencias y dejar de pensar en que sois iguales.

 _Luego de ese discurso se desmayo y Master lo cargo hasta los aposentos de Palutena. Al llegar ya no vió a Pit en la entrada así que simplemente entro._

Hola de nuevo Palutena.

-¿Oh? Hola Master, ¿Lograste encontrarlo?

-Afirmativo, pero no lo traje en las mejores condiciones posibles.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mira por ti misma

 _Master se abrió revelando a en pésimas condiciones, con cortes, moretones, sangrando y con huesos rotos._

¡Pero que le paso!

-Admito la culpa, en mi defensa el me atacó primero, estaba entrenando en una cascada oculta. Dijo que entrenaria hasta ser capaz de acabar con Pit y así demostraria que es más que un clon defectuoso.

-¡Eso es horrible!

-Bueno aquí lo dejo, no debería tardar en despertar, ten su soporte.

-Gracias Master y perdón por las molestias.

-No se preocupe, por cierto, Pit ya se fué ¿Verdad?

-No pasaron ni 10 minutos que te fuiste y se subió al soporte.

Gracias por por la informacion, ahora si me disculpa he de irme.

-Nos veremos en la mansión, no necesitas una despedida formal.

 _Una vez Master acabó de repartir los soportes volvió con su hermano_

 **El Sub-Espacio**

-Ya volvi crazy.

-¿Que tal te fué?

-Regular, tuve problemas con algun luchador, ya solo me queda mandar las cartas de hoy.

-Bien, pues te dejo con ello...

 **Universo Animal Crosing**

 _Podemos ver a una perra de color amarillo en el ayuntamiento del pueblo._

•¿Donde se habra metido el alcalde? No es la primera vez que desaparece como si nada sin dejar rastro durante unas semanas... Tal vez pueda yo ser la alcaldesa del pueblo...

-¿¡Pero en que estoy pensando!? No debería decir esas tonterias.

-¡CORREO!

-¡OH! Será mejor que habra.

-Buenas tardes señorita Canela, le ha llegado una carta.

-¡Oh gracias! siempre tan cervicial, ten una propina.

-Gracias, si me disculpa he de volver al trabajo.

 _Una vez se fué el cartero Canela tomo el abrecartas y comenzo a leer._

Saludos Canela, si esta leyendo esta carta es por que ha sido selecciónada para participar en el torneo super smash bros ultimate, esperamos acepte, de ser así subase al soporte adjunto a la carta y será enviada a la mansión donde residira con otras personas. Firmado:Master Hand

-¡ME QUIEREN EN SMASH! ¡TENGO QUE EMPACAR!

 **Universo de Splatoon**

 _Podemos observar a una inkling naranja que acaba de salir victoriosa de una lucha por el territorio._

•Jeje, eso fue facil, suficientes batallas por hoy necesito un descanso.

-¡Agente 4 espera!

-¡Oh! ¿Perla que sucede?

-Antes de que te vayas, me pidieron que te entregase esto~ _Informo Perla entregando un sobre_

-Muchas gracias

 _Una vez la inkling llego a su hogar se dispuso a abrir el sobre y leer la carta_ Buenas tardes agente 4, usted a sido seleccionada para participar en el mayor torneo del multiverso, super smash brothers, si decide aceptar parese sobre el soporte adjunto a la carta y será enviada de inmediato.

-¿Un torneo? ¡WOOMY! ¡TENGO QUE PREPARAR MIS ARMAS!

 **Universo de Castelvania**

 _Nos encontramos en un castillo, más concretamente el castillo de Dracula, el cual había sido asesinado por Simon Belmont, un caza vampiros expertos el cual se encargo de purgar el castillo de cualquier mounstruo y ahora lo usaba como su hogar. Simon se encontraba preparando una fogata cuando sintió un aire frio recorrer su cuerpo, esto lo puso alerta pues no había ninguna ventana ni puerta abierta._

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!~ _Exigió saber, más su única respuesta fué una carta que apareció flotando en la habitación la cual tomo y comenzo a leer._

Buenas noches Simon Belmont, has sido seleccionado para participar en un torneo llamado super smash bros, nadie debe saber de esto más que usted, si decide participar solo debe pararse sobre el soporte adjunto y será enviado, esperamos tu presencia en el torneo. Firma:M.H.

-Esto podría ser interesante... ~ _Dijo tirando la carta al fuego._

 _Ahora nos encontramos muchos años más alantente, con uno de los sucesores del clan Belmont, en el mismo castillo de antes. Ritcher Belmont se encontraba relajado delante de una hogera cuando el fuego se elevo solo..._

-¿!QUE DEMONIOS¡?

 _Y del fuego salio una carta._

Buenas noches Ritcher Belmont, usted fué seleccionado para participar en el torneo super smash bros ultimate, esperamos acepte la oferta, para ir, solo párese sobre el soporte adjunto, no le cuente a nadie sobre esto. Firma:M.H

-¿M.H? no se si debería fiarme, me lo pensare...

 **_Fin del capítulo 4_**

* * *

Hola a todos, se que me tarde pero soy muy vago, lo más jodido incluso para mi es que lo quería subir el 18 de Febrero, peor aún... ese día ya iba por los inklings... si, para que lo tengais claro, los que lean no me esperen de pie y menos porque los estaré haciendo más largos... Por cierto el próximo sera la ultima de invitaciones y para el otro ya será el comienzo de la historia. Gracias a todos por leer


End file.
